Versus
by Shiazen
Summary: Ayah membeli PlayStation baru. Karena suatu kesalahan, homunculus dan kawan-kawan memasuki dunia game! Siapa yang akan menang? Dedicated for Chibimillo. Special Grrelin. Sedikit GreedxLing kalo dipaksakan :3 *plak*. Yang tau FMA masuk dooong! RnR?


Intan sengaja buat fic ini karena Amiichi-chan suka GreeLin, klo Intan suka Greed ama Lin! ^o^ #oonakut

Tapi semoga kelebayian Intan dalam membawakan fic ini tidak mengganggu minna-san *dilempar sandal*

Oyah, sekedar mengingatkan, greed yang di sini tuh Greed yang pake badannya Ling my love *dikunai*

Okeh! No cingcong anymore! Cekidot!

**

* * *

Versus**

Disclaimer: FMA punya sapi-sensei ^o^ *dibunuh Arakawa-sensei*

Warning: AU, OOC, gaje.

Rate: T untuk adegan berdarah(?) dan kebiasaan author dalam 'menistakan' karakter *diinjek*

* * *

"Ayaaaah! Tony membawakan apa yang ayah mintaaa!" seru homunculus gendut dengan aksen anak TK-nya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gluttony yang sayang papi?

Hari ini ia pergi keluar rumah atas 'titah' sang ayah. Pulang-pulang ia sudah membawa sebuah kotak besar yang tidak kalah besar dari perutnya. Ada apakah gerangan?

Sang ayah yang disebut-sebut lantas berdiri dan berjalan menuju anak ehm-imut-ehm-nya. Hal itu membuat semua homunculus di situ penasaran akan isi kotak misterius itu.

Dibukalah kotak itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Akhirnya, tereksposlah bentuk indah nan aduhai yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Warnanya yang hitam berkilat, dengan tombol-tombol menggemaskan. Ya, ayah homunculus baru saja membeli PlayStation 3 baru.

Tunggu dulu, PLAYSTATION?

Ya para pembaca, anda tidak salah baca. Mata anda masih normal, begitu pula daya tangkap anda. Authorlah di sini yang tidak normal.

Kembali ke PS. PS 3 itu sudah lengkap dengan joy stick dan bsebuah kaset. Dengan tatapan penuh nafsu, sang ayah mengambil kaset semata wayayng itu. Semua yang ada di situ bercengo-ria.

"Play-" terdengar suara Greed dari sudut ruangan. "-Station?" matanya tiba-tiba saja mendapat efek glitter. "PlayStation! Aku mauuu!" teriak Greed sambil menghampiri sang ayah. Tapi reflek sang ayah menarik kekasih barunya dengan tatapan 'jangan-sentuh-dia!' yang sukses membuat semuanya cengo babak kedua.

"Lagi pula untuk apa kakek tua sepertimu bermain PS!" racau Greed. Semua mengangguk setuju.

Ayah homunculus hanya melihat PS itu dengan tatapan melankolis. "Ehm, itu. Umm, itu karena ada game yang menarik perhatianku," kata sang ayah ragu-ragu.

"Game apa? Sebagus apa sih?" terdengar nada penasaran dalam pertanyaan Envy.

Namun yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Ia sedang melihat sebuah kaset PS di tangannya seolah benda itu adalah harta karun. Terukir judul game itu dengan jelas 'Versus: Life combat'. Semuanya lantas ber'hoa'-ria untuk mendaramalisir.

"Ayo kita mainkan!" sorak Pride riang gembira. Semua mengangguk khidmat.

Sang ayahpun mengeluarkan pujaan hatinya. Tapi ia mengernyitkan dahi karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara memasangnya. Semuanya juga tidak tahu.

_Sementara itu..._

"Al! Cepetan dong! Pengen cepet main nih!" seru Ed tidak sabaran. Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Al terlihat sedang mencoba mengaitkan tiang yang ia bawa ke sebuah aliran listrik. Mereka sedang mencuri listrik!

"Yee! Kalau begitu kakak sendiri aja yang masang!" jawab sang adik tanpa basa-basi yang sukses membuat kakaknya kehabisan kata-kata.

"Uh, kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku uhm-pen-uhm-" Ed tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-kata yang menghujam jantungnya itu. Dan sebagai orang yang pengertian, Al melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

_'Tenang. Setelah ini kau bisa bermain PS, Al,' _batin Al dalam hati.

_Di tempat lain..._

"Yei! Ayo! Kita akan bermain!" seru Roy kepada Riza sambil memamerkan kaset PS terbarunya. Riza menoleh tanda tertarik.

"Apa ada game menembak?" katanya datar tapi sanggup membuat Roy sedikit hilang harapan.

"Uh, tidak ada. Tapi ini combat kok! Tidak kalah seru!" rayu Roy. Riza pun mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri Roy.

_Kembali ke homunculus..._

Dengan sentuhan alkimia di sana-sini, PS yang didamba-dambakan pun dapat dinyalakan. Dimasukannya kaset tadi. Layar menunjukan tulisan 'Versus' yang membuat hati berdebar-debar. Lalu muncul pilihan:

-Single player

-Multi connected player

-Play with everyone who connected

Karena tidak bisa bahasa Inggris, ayah homunculus memilih opsi ketiga. Namun apa yang terjadi? Lampu mati seketika. Hanya gelap yang ada.

_Sementara itu..._

"Akhirnya, ayo nyalakan!" seru Ed yang langsung mendapatkan respon baik dari adikknya.

Dinyalakanlah PS dan dimasukanlah kaset bejudul 'Versus'. Mu nculah pertanyaan:

Some one asked you to play. Wanna come?

-Yes

-No

Karena duo Elric ini tidak bisa bahasa Inggris, dipilihlah opsi 'Yes'. Gelap pun muncul.

_Di tempat lain…_

Roy dan Riza mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama. Dan tanpa persetujuan Riza yang bisa berbahasa Inggris, Roy asal-asalan memilih opsi 'Yes'. Lagi-lagi semua berubah menjadi gelap.

Di tempat homunculus, Ayah membuka mata. Semuanya normal. Kecuali, tidak ada anak-anaknya di situ! Hal yang sama terjadi di tempat Elric bersaudara dan Roy. Mereka semua menghilang! Menenggilkan seorang homunculus dengan permainannya.

Layarpun menunjukan pilihan karakter utama. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya sang ayah, karakter-karakter dalam permainan itu adalah orang-homunculus yang ia kenal; Greed, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, Ed, Al, Roy dan Riza!

Pick one

Terlihat teks di atas wajah-wajah tadi.

"Cap cip cup kembang kuncup!" ayah homunculus akhirnya memilih Greed sebagai main role player.

Level One

Greed masih bingung dan melihat sekitar. Sebuah area per tandingan dengan jeruji besi lancip di sekitarnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arena. Greed sangat tidak familiar dengan tempat ini, ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana ia sampai di sini.

Greed melihat sekitar. Di atas, terdapat tulisan 'Versus' yang besar. Ia disadarkan akan pemikiran yang tidak masuk akal: Ia ada di dalam game. Tapi tidak ada yang mustahil, kan?[1]

Jadi, karena sesuatu yang tidak dapat dijelaskan, ia sekarang terjebak dalam sebuah permainan.

Kemudian muncul tulisan lagi:

LEVEL ONE

Greed vs. Roy

Sang fire alchdmis memasuki arena. Ia juga tampak kebingungan. Tapi mereka berdua tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk keluar dari tempat nista ini: bertarung. Greed menyeringai.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Okehh. Itu masi prolog. XD

Sebenernya pengen bikin one shoot. Tapi berhubung dapet idenya ginian, yasudahlah.

Terlihat seperti sekuel dari 'ayah'? Tell me bout that!

Oyah, met ultah buat chibimillo *lagi*. Maap, Greelinnya diekspos di chappy berikutnya.

Review ya? Review anda sangat berarti untuk kelanjut an fic ini. Sekali lagi, REVIEW!

* * *

[1] Tidak ada yang mustahil. Selama ada di ffn, tidak akan ada yang mustahil kan? Wehehe...

* * *

P.s: Author ffn di fandom FMA yang punya FB, add Intan dooong. XD


End file.
